Fellowship of the Hook
Fellowship of the Hook is a crew that used to sail in the Viridian Ocean and now sails the Meridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Lords of the Seven Seas. History From the beginnings,to the present. The Fellowship of the Hook was founded on 22 November, 2005 by Captain Arciere. In January 2006, Arciere stepped down as captain and promoted Soldier to replace him. During 2006, the crew joined the Lima Mafia flag and by the end of 2006 the crew became a member of Imperial Coalition. On January 19th, 2007 Fellowship of the Hook became the founded crew of the flag of Lords of the Seven Seas under the leadership of King Soldier. On 15th December 2007 we became 28th best crew of Viridian History The name of the crew is inspired to a famous fantasy book : Lord of the rings. Captain Soldier thought well to "piratize" the name in order to adapt it to Puzzle Pirates world. The main idea at beginning was that to recruit the greater possible number of Italians, nearly in order to create a small "family", a sort of Little Italy on Puzzle Pirates. The objective at the end nearly it has been realized and now the crew it has the greatest number of Italians in the same one crew in the whole Viridian (and maybe in the whole game of PP too). Public Statement Ahoy all!!!! And Welcome in our great crew! FotH ® Crew Articles Extended Public Statement FotH ® Welcome to one of the oldest crews in the Viridian Ocean! Rule number 1? Have fun! :) This crew was made in 2005 and reached a good rank especially in the past. We're trying to keep the good job we did till now. Are you looking for pillages? Cursed Islands? Imperial Outpost? Or are you simply looking for a nice place where you can find nice and funny people to spend your free-time with? This is the right place! Ask Captain Soldier or any Officer to be invited, we'll see together which rank is best for you ! Ranks -Pirate : just join the crew -Officer: some nice stats and a Officer badge -Fleet Officer: Nice stats, badge and possibly a ship -Senior Officer: To be SO you should stay in crew for a long time or you need really good stats and a ship and you need to be active. Usually only the Captain decides who can be Senior Officer but if you work well, other officers may suggest to captain that you can have a promotion. Rules -Be always kind and gently with every member -Try to do your best in every pillage -Don't leave a ship during battle -Team during battle! This is important to win the SF and Rumble and get some good booty ARRRRR! (To team click on the head of the opponent team, you will see a coloured dot near it, teams of 2 and 3 in SF and 3 or 4 in rumble are encouraged. Rules for every O,FO and SO: -Try to not fight with other pirates/officers of the crew, if you have a problem we can solve it together. Speaking to the Captain about it would be a better idea than leaving the crew. -Don't ever steal goods and money from vessels (or you'll be reported and BANNED. Yes, it happened to someone) Records 30/11/2007 : EMINENT fame. May 2009 : 33th best crew in the Viridian! November 2010 : After a short period of inactivity, the crew is Celebrated again and ready to become stronger! Captain Soldier Private Statement Only crew members can see this. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: WE HAVE NO CABIN PERSON!!!! IF YOU JOIN YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE A PIRATE. (also without a badge) *Officer: some nice stats and a Officer badge *Fleet Officer: Nice stats, badge and possibly a ship. Only Captain or Senior Officer can promote pirates to Officer of Fleet Officer. *Senior Officer: To be SO you should stay in crew for a long time or you need really good stats and a ship and you need to be active. Usually only the Captain decides who can be Senior Officer but if you work well, other officers may suggest to captain that you can have a promotion.